Meredy joins Sabertooth
by Meredy1
Summary: What if Meredy hadn't saved Ultear in the boat? What if she met the Dragon slayers? What if she joined Sabertooth? Join Meredy and the twin dragons on their adventure. Meredy/Sting.


**Hey people, I've never written a story before so please bear with me. My spelling might be a little bit off, and I don't have much of a creative imagination. I'm open to accept open criticism, and will try my best to make the story better. I'm also not so good at writing battles because, you know, lack of imagination.**

**-Meredy1**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING. All rights go to the author of the manga. **

***Note- Sabertooth's town is unknown so I'm just going to say their guild is in Shirotsume.**

**The Fiore Map can be found here:**___** wiki/Fiore**_

**This * means to look at the bottom of the page.**

_Italics_**- Thoughts (only for Third Person POV)**

**Chapter 1- Meeting of the Dragon Slayer**

_**(Meredy's POV)**_

"I won't let you taint your hands anymore. I... will...disappear...from your eyes...you can find happiness...Definitely can find happiness... I love you, Meredy." Ultear says as she falls down and plunges down into the water. Tears start spilling from my eyes and I look once again into the ocean to see you close your eyes and one last air bubble to pop. Why did you do this Ultear? I could've forgiven you if you had told me about this earlier. Now I'm alone again. A shadow passes above me and I look up to see a black dragon with blue spots going towards Tenroujima. So that's the dragon acnologia, I've heard Master Hades talk about him like twice. I watch as Tenroujima is blown apart and the dragon leaves. So we won't meet again, Juvia? I thought to myself as more tears spill from my eyes.

_**The next day (Sting's POV)**_

"So how many days are we supposed to be practicing to become stronger?" I ask Rogue who is walking infront of me. He turns around and sighs.

"Sting, Master Jiemma told us three times before coming, we are to practice for a week if we don't want to get kicked out. You heard of what happened to Fairy Tail yesterday, so the new Master decided to take this time so we could become much more stronger... He also informed us that there's a new event that chooses the strongest Guild in all of Fiore."

"Oh right, The Grand Magic Games, I remember." If only Natsu-san could've been participating, then I could've accomplished my promise to Lector. I turn around and see that Lector is talking to Frosch about training and Frosch is simply nodding to him. We arrive at Akane beach and check into the Akane resort and drop off our stuff.

"So Rogue, where are we going to practice?" I ask as I gather my training objects.

"We are training two miles west away from here, we wouldn't want to destroy many things." he says as we walk out of the resort.

_**With Meredy (Meredy POV)**_

Well, if I'm correct, I should be nearby Hargeon Town, maybe a three hour trip to get there. I only have 10,000 jewwels. Maybe Ultear had more money in her bag, let me check. I grab her bag and open it. Lip Gloss, Mascara, clothes, tickets, ohh right here, she has and extra 20,000 jewels. That makes 30,000. Good thing we took that job last week or else I would've been screwed. Wait, she has tickets, let me see. Two Akane Resort tickets for three days, maybe I could change one of the tickets for a train or a magic vehicle. Which way is East. I feel the air blow by. So to the right, alright, good thing I paid attention in all of Azuma's teachings. I'll stay there for three days and try to figure out what to do after.

_**Two hours later with Sting and Rogue (Third person POV)**_

_"__Hakuryū no Hōkō" _String says as he blasts a small tornado of light that shatters six trees in a row.

"_Eiryū no Hōkō" _Rogue says as shadows come out of his mouth and shatters the same amount of trees. Sting looks at him before asking.

"Are we only working on our roar today?" Rogue nods. "how long are we staying here then?"

"Until we break more than six trees, we might also work a little on our combat ability." he says

"Alright, then we are staying almost the whole day here, I hope you brought food." Sting says before going back to training.

_**With Meredy (Meredy's POV)**_

Alright, if I'm correct, I need one more hour to arrive to Hargeon, then I'll give someone the ticket and they can take me to Akane Beach. Not the best plan, but it will work. Akane Resort is one of the most popular places for vacation. I also need to change my clothes, I need new earmuffs. I could also take some time to practice and learn a secondary type of magic. Oh look at that, I didn't notice I had arrived. Well first thing I have to do is search for a person to take me to Akane Beach. Mhm, maybe where they rent the vehicles, but where is it. Maybe I'll ask. I see an old lady looking at a map, maybe she knows.

"Hey, do you happen to know where they rent vehicle, ma'am?" I ask her. She looks at me, before looking at her map.

"There's one two blocks away if you head to the East, why do a young person like you need a vehicle anyway?" she asks.

"I just need someone to take me to Akane Beach." I respond back.

"Do you even have enough money, not to be rude, but you look like a person who can't even afford a home." She says, I glare at her before walking away. What a nasty old lady. I look up to a building and read the sign.

"Sharyo's* Vehicles." I enter to see that nobody is in there., "Hello?" A man with brown hair pops out of the door. He was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt.

"How may I help you?" he says

"I need someone to take me to Akane Beach." I tell him.

"That will be impossible, since I'm the only one that works here and I can't leave this place unattended."

"I have an extra Akane resort ticket. If you can take me, you can have it." I tell him as I pull out the ticket. He seems to be thinking it over before he nods."I'll give it to you on our way there."

"Alright, we leave in an hour, I'll just let my wife handle things here."he says before he walks inside the door he came out by. Yeesh, he doesn't even introduce himself.

"By the way, my name is Sharyo!" he screams out from the other room. Well, not the best way to introduce yourself, but it'll do.

"Meredy!" I scream out before I walk away. Now clothes, and food. I walk in to a close shop and search through many items and I finally find something. It's a Heart Kreuz purple shirt that turns blue in the shoulders, the long sleeves are the same purple as the shirt. I'm also wearing fingerless black gloves and a white skirt that reaches my thigh. I have socks that reach my knees and blue boots that stop at my shin. I also wear a white cloak that ties in the middle with a small blue blade pin. My wing-shaped earmuffs are gone, and are replaced by regular earmuffs. I pay, and go towards a small market place where they are selling food, I still have like fifteen minutes left, so I guess a couple of cookies and apples will do for now. How much did I waste, I count my money. I only have 20,000 jewels left. I return back to the shop and see Sharyo in the vehicle already. He looks at me and walks over. "Took you long enough, this will be a one day trip, so hop on." I nod take the ticket out and give it to him. I sit in the back, while he drives in the front. Well this is going to be a long day. _**The next day with Sting and Rogue (Sting's POV)**_ I woke up and looked at the clock. Seven a.m. Rogue should be getting up right about now. As if he heard me he sat up on the bed and went straight for the restroom. I get up go to the kitchen grab cereal and put some in my bowl, then I fill it up with milk. I told Rogue to take a shower last night, but he didn't want to. Now I have more time to eat. Once I finish eating I get dressed in my usual clothes, then pack my stuff for training again. He comes out of the restroom and heads for the kitchen. He cmes out a minute later eating a wake up Lector and Frosch, give them some fish and out we go for training again. _**Later (Still Sting's POV)**_ "Hakuryū no Tsume" I say as I try to attack Rogue, who dodges easily. I need to pick up my pace. "Eiryū no Zangeki" he says, and I manage to dodge just in time., "Sting, let's add the breath, to test our skills." I nod.

_"_Hakuryū no Hōkō_"_ I say as I release my dragon's roar. Rogue dodges, and I notice a girl with pink hair walking by. I notice that my attack is heading directly towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" I scream out.

_**Earlier (Meredy's POV)**_

We where nearby Akane beach, maybe two miles away, I told him I wanted to walk the rest of the way. Honestly, sitting down for about ten hours was tiring, I didn't get to sleep last night. As I was walking I notice to guys fighting each other, I just ignore them and continue walking. I notice this woman and her little pink haired daughter watching the fight and I smile sadly. Ultear. I thougth.

"WATCH OUT!" I hear someone scream. I turn around and notice that the little girl was walking towards the guys while the mom was looking at her map. She looks up and screams, I turn again and notice that one of the attacks is heading towards the little girl. I ran and managed to grab the little girl before dodging, blocking the rocks and dirt that came from the attack. Once it's over, I look at the little girl.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, before running to her mother and hugs her.

_**(Sting's POV)**_

One moment a little pink haired girl is about to get hit and the next second, the little pink haired girl was saved... by a pink haired girl. I approach the mother and apologize which she forgives me for, then she goes to the pink haired girl and keeps on thanking her. I approach Rogue who is also watching the scene.

"That girl has amazing speed and amazing dodging abilities." Rogue says. I look at the girl and mentally agree with him. Who is she? The lady finally leaves and the girl is about to walk away when I call out to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask. She looks at me before saying.

"Isn't it rude not to introduce yourself first." She says, I roll my eyes.

"Sting, now what's your name?" I ask again.

"Meredy." she says. Rogue approaches us.

"I'm Rogue." he says and she repeats her name.

"How did you dodge my attack?" I ask, she looks at me before responding.

"It's not that hard, the attack was coming pretty slow, so it was easy." she said. Wait. Slow?

What do you mean slow? my attack was coming fast." I say, she doesn't seem tough, maybe she'll know that my attack wasn't slow if I actually hit her with it. My attack should be stronger than Natsu-san's, "I'll show you how fast my attack was, I challenge you to a battle." I proudly say.


End file.
